Ficlets100 Entries Harry Potter themed
by LiquidVamp
Summary: Each chapter is a 100 drabble entry from prompt table 1 at the ficlets100 community at Live Journal. Each chapter title will have the prompt number, name, and drabble title as they are written in no particular order. NOTE: Each chapter is independent of a
1. Punishment :prompt 1: Dagger

**Ficlets100 – Prompt #1 – Dagger**

**Punishment at the Father's Hand.**

He turned the dagger over in his hands. Perfectly weighted in his hands, he knew it was one of the best in his collection. Ritualistic Celtic knots craved ornately into the ivory handle flush to the wide hilt. A blade so sharp it would cut you before you even realized you were touching it. Runes for strength, power, and cunning were engraved with care into the blade.

If he must handle this task in such a muggle fashion, this would be the best option among all his many weapons. "Everyone must pay for their failures Draco, this will be your's."


	2. Vain Attempts at Change : prompt 2 : red

**Ficlets100 – Prompt: Red**

He hated his hair. It couldn't be redder if someone crushed a tomato over his head. "saeta colo colui cultum frons. Now, that's better."

Footsteps on the stairs drew his attention. "Ron, hurry up. We need to leave."

Combing his hair back he walked into the hallway.

"Bloody hell, what did you do to your hair."

"I put a colour charm on it."

"The morning of your wedding? Hermione is going to kill you."

"She won't."

"Yes she will. Undo it before she kills us."

"She wouldn't."

"She will, now please before I end it."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Translastion:

saeta colo colui cultum frons (latin) to (English) hair color brown


	3. Round and Round : prompt 9 : pan

**Ficlets100 prompt#9 - pain**

She hated herself, this cycle. Whether she had been taken over or taken it in by it she wasn't truly sure. All she knew for sure was it was part of her; it was her. Days spent listlessly pretending to follow her professors as they taught in the usual manor. Each seemingly mindless to what goes on in the dark of night. While at night, she would become one with the pain that she sought as a release from the fear that grips her. It was a vicious cycle of passionate pain and listless fear, round and round, never ending.


	4. The Note : prompt 13: death

Ficlets100

Prompt #13 Death

The Note

Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Harry Potter, nameless female HP character  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG-13 for implied content  
Notes: If the topic of suicide isn't your thing then I warn you now, don't read this.

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

This is not what she had expected. She has expected pain, tears, bloodshed, and violent acts. What she found was eerie quiet and a single note on a piece of perfectly penned parchment.

"If you've found this letter then I am dead; no longer the boy who lived or the man who conquered. For too many years I have led the life that was expected of me. It was needed I know. But in that quest to give everyone a safer life I forfeit my own. Know now that I have found in death the peace I sought in life."


	5. Long Denied :prompt 14: love

**Long Denied**

**Ficlets100 **

**Prompt # 14 - Love**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Characters:** Sirius Black and Remus Lupin

**Rating:** Hard R

**Word Count:** 100

**Notes:** Takes Place summer after Prisoner of Azkaban

Callused hands moved lightly over his board shoulders then down his muscled back. "I've missed this."

"Me too Moony, me too."

Remus rolled the larger man onto his back and straddled his waist. "You've been gone far too long."

Sirius smiled, "I know." He ran his hands up Remus's arms before twisting his fingers in his lover's graying hair.

Remus leaned over kissing Sirius's broad chest, his every kiss bringing forth a moan of long denied pleasure. "More please," he panted against the skin of his lover's strong arms.

"Are you sure?"

Sirius nodded. "Make love to me Remus, please."


	6. Escape : prompt 23 : hallucinations

Ficlets100 - hallucinations – prompt # 23

She sat the potion vile in front of her. Looking around she made sure everything was perfect. There were extra pillows to land on if she fell. Nothing breakable around incase she knocked something over. No homework or books lying around that she couldn't afford to ruin. Nope, everything was perfectly safe.

If she was going to test the potion, now would have to be the time. Everyone else was already asleep so they wouldn't come bursting in on her. She just hoped the hallucinations were as vivid as the rumors said they were. After all she wanted an escape.


	7. Keeping her Safe :prompt 25: goodbye

**Ficlets100 Prompt #25 – Goodbye**

**Keeping her Safe**

'I just can't risk letting you go with us,' he thought to himself. 'Petrificus Totalus.' Her petrified body dropped to the ground with a thump from his non-verbal spell. "Locomotor Hermione." Her body rose from the floor. He moved her stiff body over and placed her on the familiar bed. "I'm so sorry 'Mione but I have to know you're safe." He pulled a vial from his pocket before pouring a few drops into her mouth. "Sleep. By the time you wake up, this should all be over." He ended the body-bind before whispering goodbye to her and walking away.


	8. Master's Pet :prompt 34: play

_**# 34 - Harry Potter**_  
**Title:** Playing with Master's Pet  
**Prompt:** #34 - Play  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Character(s):** Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Notes:** If you don't like BDSM don't read!

"Would pet like to play?" he asked.

Brown curls bounced as she said, "yes master."

"Come," he replied before turning and entering the dimly lit room.

She crawled across the cold flagstone floor from the dungeon style room that he had created for their play times without the slightest hesitation.

"Good; pet knows her place," the blonde man said with a calm voice. "Now rise and bend over the bench, arse up high."

She did. Moments later the crack of a leather belt meeting bare skin reverberated through the room.

"One," Hermione moaned. "More please master."

Draco smirked, "with pleasure."


	9. DADA :prompt 36: enemy

**Ficlets100 –Prompt #36 – Enemy**

**DADA**

"Mine greatest enemy is your lesser demon."

"Can anyone tell us what the author might be saying to us about staying away from the dark arts with this line? Miss Weasley perhaps?"

"I think he meant that we all have our own enemies. But it's what each of us make of them. Like some people don't believe he-who-must-not-be-named is back verses those of us that do. The enemy is still the same no matter who stands in opposition, but the power that enemy holds over us varies depends on each individual person."

"Very good Miss Weasley. Ten points to Gryffindor."


	10. Sparkling Deceptions :prompt 42: lake

**Sparkling Deceptions**

**Ficlets100**

**Prompt # 042 Lake**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Characters: **Ginny Weasley  
**Word Count:** 100 (according to Word)  
**Rating: **PG  
**Notes: **Works in conjunction with prompt responses #'s 69 and 94

The top of the lake was peaceful, the perfect mirror of the hills that surrounded it. It was a sparkling facade hiding the thunderous turbulence rolling beneath the surface.

"You're becoming stronger."

"Thank you Tom."

"There is no thanks. This is your power. I'm just enjoying the show."

Ginny giggled. "It's not terribly exciting."

"So say you my little wicked orchid but I see a sparkling deception."

"In me or the lake my Lord?"

"Both my child both."

Ginny looked over the lake. It's surface slick with calm. Beneath the surface the waters churned deep and dark at her whim.


	11. Dance this Dance : prompt 47 : family

Ficlets100 drabble – prompt # 47 – family

It was times like these he hated being a Malfoy. He had come to hate his family name over the years and this, this social snobbery was why. Rich old wizards with nothing but time and evil plans on their hands getting get to rub elbows and drink too much fire whisky while the woman gathered in a drawing room nattering over whatever woman nattered over.

If he thought he could get away with it, he would never hold another of these insipid gatherings again. But alas, mother was still alive. She insisted on them to perpetuate power and prestige.


	12. The Truth Hurts : prompt 50 : truth

He sat in the far back of the Three Broomsticks praying that no one he knew would come in, and see him 'licking his wounds'.

Course he was a Malfoy they weren't suppose to help anyone but themselves. But no he had to tell her. What did he get for his troubles? He got a bloody bat boogie hex and a black eye. It wasn't his fault Harry was cheating on her? Why that bloody insufferable red-headed woman felt the need to take her furry out on him he just didn't understand. 'Guess the truth really does hurt,' he muttered.


	13. Mud Sickness :prompt 53: sickness

**Mud Sickness**

**Ficlets100 **

**Prompt #053 - Sickness**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Characters: **Deatheater of your choice

**Word Count: **100 (according to Word)

**Rating:** PG-13 for subject matter.

He couldn't stand to look at them. Tainted, tainted from their very core out. Unwell and incurable, not that any would want to cure them. Fit only for death with their tainted blood and inferior magic. That's why there were here. Herded in like cattle they were bound and gagged with magic so strong that they couldn't, no wouldn't escape till green light enveloped their diseased bodies. They fought like animals against their bonds. But they failed. No the mudbloods, half-bloods, and those muggle-loving traitors would die and be forever cured of the muddy sickness that tainted the wizarding world.


	14. Dinner Party from Hell :prompt 59: drunk

**Ficlets100 – Prompt 59 –Intoxicated**

**Dinner Party from Hell**

"Ronald Weasley, put that glass down right this minuet. You know better than to be drinking tonight of all nights."

He took another long swing of the amber liquid. "Aw 'Mione, it's just a little something to help me loosen up."

"Loosen up my foot. You and I both know if you keep drinking that swill you'll be so intoxicated that you won't be able to stand, must less attend that dinner party."

"Sounds all the better to me."

"Oh no you don't. You will not do this to Harry and Draco."

"Eh, stop reminding me of that will you."


	15. Music Box Ballerina :prompt 60:happiness

_**Prompt #060 - Harry Potter**_  
Title: Music Box Ballerina  
Prompt: #060 - Happiness  
Word Count: 100  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Hermione Granger

Some things never changed no matter how much she wished they would. She sat looking out at the sea of sharp dressed wizards, each with a bedazzling witch on their arm; beautiful dresses and flaring capes. The group danced almost as one to waltz the orchestra was playing like the ballerina in her childhood music box spinning round. She couldn't help but wonder how many more of ministry functions she would have to suffer through alone, no wizard come prince to sweep her off her feet. Hermione sighed. If only happiness were as easy as a waltz with her prince.


	16. Centerpiece :prompt 61: pinecones

**Ficlets100 Prompt # 061 – Pinecones**

**Centerpiece**

"Whatever is that?"

That was a pinecone tree sitting as the main centerpiece on the grand buffet. "It's a pinecone tree. It's just something to make the room a little less severe."

"It's tacky."

"It's festive."

"It's cheap."

"No, it's free. They came out of the woods. I made it myself."

He rolled his eyes at her do-it-yourself habits. "It's ugly."

"To you maybe."

"What's wrong with flowers?"

"I like this better."

"It's still ugly."

"Your opinion."

"No, just truth."

"Oh shut it you. I'm not getting rid of it."

"Come on Ginny. It's just plain un-Malfoy."

"It still stays."


	17. Traitor : prompt 65: secrets

**Ficlets100 – Prompt # 65 – Secrets**

**Traitor**

Secrets and lies, that is all his life added up to. Everyday it was one more secrets and more lies. Some days he wasn't even sure which side he was working for. Truth be told, he didn't so much care which he was working for. He just wanted the whole sordid affair over and done with.

So many regrets in life, but joining the Dark Lord certainly lead the field. He saw the error in that decision only to gather himself a new master in the process. True, Albus Dumbledore wasn't violent, but he was no less the task master.


	18. Water Bending :promp 69: water

**Ficlets100 – prompt # 69 – Water**

**Bending Water**

She sat quietly by the lake a ball of rippling water floating above her outstretched hand.

"I told you, you were destined for great things my sweet Ginevra."

She closed her eyes and felt the water slip threw her fingers. "Tom, please."

"Why do you fight this Ginevra? You know what you are meant for. How many others do you know that can manipulate the elements to their whims?"

"None."

"They why must you fight it so?"

"I do what I must."

"You do what _they_ want."

"I do what I must."

"Stop fighting me Ginevra."

"Eventually."

"Now."

"Ginevra…"

"Tom…"


	19. History Lessons : prompt 83 : angel

Ficlets 100 prompt # 83 - angel

"Open your textbooks to page 587. The Scourge of Europe where by all accounts among the most vicious familial group of vampires to ever plague Europe. Can anyone tell me their names?"

He looked around the room, only one hand up as usual. "Miss Granger then, please do inform us."

Hermione sat up straighter. "In order of youngest to oldest; William the bloody, also known as "Spike" was sired by Drusilla, who was sired by Liam known as 'Angelus' then later as 'Angel'. Angel was sired by Darla, who was a child of a vampire known only as 'The Master'.


	20. Blow Wind Blow :prompt 84: air

**Blow Wind Blow**

**Ficlets100**

**Prompt # 84 - Air**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Characters: **Ginny Weasley

**Word Count:** 100 (according to Word)

**Rating: **PG

**Notes: **Works in conjunction with prompt response #'s 42, 69, and 94

The vicious winds whipped around her slight frame. Her hair flew around her face like leaping flames.

"Focus Ginevra, make the wind go where you wish it to go. Remember you are in charge. Mother Earth bends to your will not you to hers."

"I am trying Tom."

"Try harder."

The wind picked up more, blowing a gale across through the Forbidden Forest. Leaves where ripped from limbs from which they hung, limbs snapped and fell to the ground, whole tree uprooted.

An evil laugh echoed through her mind. "Very good my black orchid, very good."

"Thank you my Lord."


	21. You Love His Books :prompt 86: books

**Ficlets100 – prompt #86 – book**

**You Love His Books**

The sound of Buffy's voice resonates threw the room as the two sit quietly watching the muggle show. "I walk through the fire and it freezes me…"

"Pass the popcorn."

Hermione passes the bowl to her friend. "Do you like it so far?"

Ginny smiled. "Most defiantly. Spike is one sexy beast if I do say so myself."

"Ginny!"

"What? You know he is."

"I'm more a fan of Giles myself."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her dark-haired friend. "You would be. All those musty tomes of his."

"Oh shut it you. At least mine dream man doesn't eat people."


	22. The Perfect Cuppa :prompt 87: tea

**The Perfect Cuppa**

**Ficlets100**

**Prompt # 087 - Tea**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Characters: **Minevra McGonagall

**Word Count:** 100 (according to Word)

**Rating: **G

Minevra magically set the kettle over the fire to boil. The kettle hung in midair above the roaring flames. Within minuets the whistle of the boiling kettle rang through out the small.

She levitated the kettle from the hearth, bringing it to her before pouring the water into a waiting porcelain tea pot. She set the kettle aside and picked up the tea pot. Slowly she poured the steaming water into the cup and placed the tea egg in the water to steep.

Picking up the cup she took a sip, savoring the flavor. Yes this was the perfect cuppa.


	23. The Cheese Man : prompt 88 : cheese

Harry shifted under his duvet trying to find a comfortable position to go to sleep. Every night this week he had been having the oddest dreams. He'd had some strange dreams over the years, but these took the cake.

A strange man in a tweed muggle suit was always standing in the oddest places with yellow cheese sliced on his head, in his hands, down his arms, or stuck to his back. The dreams weren't too strange. No they were run of the mill as far as dreams go save for 'Mr. Cheese Man' sticking out in all of them.


	24. A Book She Hates :prompt 91: bible

**Ficlets100 – prompt #91 – Bibles**

**A Book She Hates**

She hates running; never being able to settle in one place for too long for fear that they might find her. The Dark Lord ordered her death and yet she manages to narrowly escape time and time again, hiding in run down muggle hotels. She hates the pealing wallpaper, musty carpets, broken tiles, and chipped sinks. But most of all, she hates Bibles. It strikes her as a cruel irony that with her love of books, every room she stays in has a book that claims her gift of being a witch was an "abomination." Oh how she hates Bibles.


	25. Breaking Apart :prompt 94: soul

**Ficlets100 Prompt # 94 – Soul**

**Breaking Apart**

"Ginny what have you done?"

She looked p at Harry with cold eyes. "What I must. Only what I must."

The body of the youngest Weasley brother lay between them. "Gods Ginny you killed your own brother."

"I did." There was no remorse in her voice.

"I have to turn you in."

"No you don't. Goodbye Harry. Advada Kadavra." His body dropped on top of Ron's.

"I told you it was easy. You did so my sweet, wicked, orchid." Tom's voice soother her broken soul. "You have what you need now."

"My soul is broken."

"Now we can be together."


	26. Her Bad Faith :prompt 95: betrayal

**Her Bad Faith**

**Ficlet100 **

**Prompt # 095 – Betrayal**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Character: **Hermione Granger, Severus Snape (implied)

**Word Count: **100 (according to Word)

**Rating: **PG

Tears streamed down the creamy skin of her face. Her eyes were rimmed in red and puffy from hours of crying. Her voice was raw and broken as the sobs escaped her aching throat.

This could not be happening. She had not placed her trust in the wrong person. It was impossible that he had done something as treacherous as to kill the only man that Voldemort feared. There was just no way. But the true screamed of betrayal; his.

Wasted hope, misplaced, discarded, and broken.

With promises and death, Severus Snape was the epitome betrayal and her bad faith.


	27. After So Long :prompt 96: wc Salvation

**Ficlets100 Prompt 96- Writer's Choice – Salvation**

**After So Long**

So many of them; seven in all for this generation, but she was the only red-headed girl. Not since the days of the Founders had there been a Weasley girl born. Over a thousand years of Weasley boys born to mothers of other lines, now finally a girl had been born; Ginevra Molly Weasely.

The healer had told them early on that it was another boy. It wasn't until the day of her birth that the entire family found out that the youngest Weasley was the one. The one that had to come; she was prophesied to be a salvation.


End file.
